


Reluctantly Next In Line

by poisonkirby



Series: The Era of Rena [1]
Category: Underhero (Video Game)
Genre: HC heavy, if you know you know, mentioned Queen Rena, not tagging a certain character bc it'll spoil the fun :), stitches isnt mr stitches yet and his name is stitchy, t bur just goes by t, this is apart of a past au that takes place when theyre both kids, ya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkirby/pseuds/poisonkirby
Summary: Stitchy the masked kid had finally done it, with help from his friends he'd finally dethroned the evil and cruel Queen Rena. Just as they prepared for a happy ending, something comes to visit.
Series: The Era of Rena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037625
Kudos: 6





	Reluctantly Next In Line

**Author's Note:**

> yoo this is apart of my hc/au that takes place during the rule of queen rena!! stitches and t bur look like this in this fic https://twitter.com/extraeclair/status/1326873819198447618?s=20  
> stitches is around 16/17, while t bur is 15/16. not rly set on ages yet but theyre babies. enjoy!

“-continue-” 

What?

“You have to-”

There it was again.

“The world- ...you have-”

Stitches looked around his room. This was weird. 

“Please listen.”

“Who’s there?” his brows furrowed, maybe someone was trying to play hide and seek with him? Though he thought it weird they didn't ask first.

Suddenly, a shadow moved from the corner of his eye. 

“Hey, where are you?” The shadow slumped into one corner and stayed within the edge of his vision. 

“I’m here,” it said in a whisper. “It doesn’t matter where I am, though.”

Stitches scoffed. “Well, it won’t be a very fun game if I can’t find you…” 

The shadow slinked into another corner as the recent ex-minion turned his head.

“The end of the world isn’t a game.” 

“The what?” he cocked his head to the side. End of the world? 

“You need to continue.” 

“Con…tinue?” He stammered. “Continue what?”

The shadow suddenly grew taller, barely coming into vision. “The cycle. It must continue.” 

This was confusing. Cycle? What was this shadow talking about? 

“I… Don’t understand…” 

“You killed the Queen of Evil and Darkness.” 

“Y-yes…” This shadow didn’t sound like any of his friends, or like anyone who he really knew. How did it know he’d killed Queen Rena?

“You must take her place.” 

Stitches jolted back. “Take her- what? Why?” 

“The cycle must continue.” 

He balled his fists, finally standing and marching towards the shadow. “Cycle this, cycle that, what are you talking about? Why do I have to take her place?!” Stitches didn’t know if he could, Rena was a monster. She was cruel and evil. He didn’t have it in him to be like she was.

Red eyes opened within the shadow, making him jump back once more. They looked alarmingly like his own. “You can. And you must. You usurped her, now you must continue the cycle.” Its voice sounded almost metallic now.

“I didn’t… I didn’t ‘usurp’ anyone.” He gestured air quotes around the word. “I freed myself and my friends from her horrible rule. I don’t want it to continue.” 

The shadow stepped forward, beginning to gain shape. “But it will. It has too, or else the world will end.” 

Stitches stepped back, but the shadow matched the distance instantly. “The world will… End? But-” This was too much. 

“It’s simple, just become the new ruler of evil. Fight new heroes. Continue the cycle, and the world goes on.”

“I-” he looked at his hands. “The world will end…” 

“It will. And it will be your fault.” It almost sounded mocking. 

“How do you know this? Who are you?” he couldn’t manage to bring his eyes up.

The shadow stepped closer, too close, bringing its face down into Stitches’ view. “Silly masked kid, I’m you.” The shadow had fully taken form, horrifyingly, it looked exactly like him.  
Stitches jumped back once again, his back meeting the wall behind him resulting in a loud thud. 

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. 

“You have some time. Before everything ends. Despite the circumstances, you do have a choice in the matter.” Its face got even closer to his. “But you don’t want all our hard work to go to waste, do you? We finally manage to escape the rule of cruel, cruel Rena, only to die out all at once. Wouldn’t that be sad?” 

Stitches could only stare. He didn’t know what was happening. 

“I believe you’ll make the right choice in the end. There is no one in the world who knows you better than I.” it said, backing away towards the corner it started in. 

There was a knock at the door. “Uh- Stitchy? Are you okay?” 

The shadow and Stitches looked at the door. 

“Y-yeah… I’m fine!” he croaked out, not even trying to sound convincing at all.

“Oh, um, okay! I uh- just wanted to ask if you wanted to have dinner or something…” T’s timid voice asked. 

“Sure… I’ll be out in a second.” the shadow was staring daggers at him. This felt suffocating. 

“I’ll be in the cafe then!” and he was gone. 

Part of Stitches wished he would have opened the door. The other part of him was terrified this shadow thing might do something to hurt T. The shadow looked back to him, almost seeming taller.

“Make the right choice for us, won’t you? For your friends you fought so hard to protect.” 

Stitches only managed to slowly nod. 

And all at once, the shadow was completely gone- as if it were never there in the first place. A few minutes passed in complete silence, the young masked kid finally took a deep shaky breath. He still wasn’t sure if what had just happened was real or not. If his head was just playing tricks on him.  
Maybe it was, a lot had happened within the past few days. 

He managed to step out of his room, making his way down the long hallway of the castle’s dormitory. 

“I’m just stressed out.” He whispered to himself. “I just need something to eat, that’s all. This week has been a nightmare…” he silently wondered if he should let T know about the shadow he’d seen and decided against it.  
No. They’d both been through too much so far. He didn’t want to pile on another thing to worry about. Especially not for T, he cared about him too much to do that to him. 

He was sure that once he got something filling to eat and talked with his friends his mind would drift from the subject. Maybe he could forget all about it by next week!

It’s not like the world would really end if he didn’t become the king of evil, right?

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM PUZZLEMAN RUINS THE HAPPY ENDING


End file.
